Vorogayt
The Jeeno are a cyborg species from the planet Weekato 22 located in the Unknown Regions. Tall and powerful with a full droid appearence, they also have organic eyes and an organic brain. The Jeeno hate the Force and hate droid slavers, wishing to turn all sentient species into cyborgs like them and also lusting to kill every Force sensitive in the galaxy. Since the Jeeno are more machine than organic, they have an extremely low midichlorian count and thus have a small presence in the Force. All of their platings and weapons are made from an unknown metal found on their homeplanet and is lightsaber resistant. Biology The Jeeno are a very unique species and different from any species in the known universe. The Jeeno are a cyborg species having a complet Droid appearence and two organic eyes. After close study of the Jeeno, it is known that the only thing organic of them is that they contain two organic eyes, one organic brain, and other small organs. Everything within the Jeeno is very much like droids. There are two races within the Jeeno, the Guu and the Noh. The Guu are what Jeeno are before they become completly engulfed in a droid like appearence. The Guu are like any other non-cyborg species except that they do not have certain organs which enable them to live long. This is one of the many reasons that scientist within the galaxy think they became full cyborgs. It is known that after 5 days as a Guu, a Jeeno becomes a Noh and has now the appearence of all other Jeeno. The metal plating of the Jeeno is rare as it grows and expands along with the Jeeno and is strong and resistant against many weapons, including lightsabers. The Jeeno have new technology that neither the New Republic nor the Sith Empire has seen. There is an electric transmiter located on the three points of a male Jeeno's head and all Jeeno have two electric staffs on their back that can shoot up to 100,000-200,000 volts of electricty into a beings body. The Jeeno are a tall species, taller than Yuuzhan Vong and stronger than Wookiees. The Jeeno have a voice transmiter than has capablity to translate their language to others when necessary. Due to the Jeeno being a cyborg species, they have a special computer located within their brain. The Jeeno have an unexplainable enfatuation with technology and droids, seeing Droids as the true rulers of the galaxy. This may be another reason why the Jeeno become cyborgs and complet droid-like. The Jeeno hate more than anything force sensitives and is considered a disgrace and a filth to the galaxy to be force sensitve. The Jeeno have a special measurment of measuring midichlorians inside a being and seeing if they are force sensitive. Culture One of the major influences of the Jeeno is their use of nothing but either machine or cyborg equiptment. They view the force as an insult to their existance and hope to destroy it and all its users. The Jeeno are thought to be in many ways very similar to the Yuuzhan Vong except for their love of technology and embrace of pain. The Jeeno did not fear death and viewed it as a normal life cycle. If one of their own dies they do not weep for them but view them as weak and foolish for being outwitted and killed. The Jeeno, like the Yuuzhan Vong, are separated into castes. The Jeeno worshiped everything mechanical and wished for the galaxy to be saved from their pure organic blasphemy. The Jeeno respected all who could wistand them and honored their presence by killing them first or forcing technological implants into them. The Jeeno viewed all non-Jeeno as worthless unless they would become cyborgs and then their prestige would increase. Society description The Jeeno, like the Yuuzhan Vong, functioned in a caste system. They ranged from the powerful Warlord to the oppressed workers. Warlord The highest caste is the one person supreme leader who rules over all other castes. Quu was the Warlord during the Jeeno Invasion. Builder caste The builders were scientists who supervised all the technology of the Jeeno. They created the technological weapons, armor, implants, and combined it with cyborg technology. The best work the builders created were the creation of the Jeenhan Vong. The builders combined their technology with the Yuuzhan Vong Organ crafting to force perfected cyborgs and living technology. The builders had an extra finger limb attached to their hands to provide a more efficiant way to build technology and build organisms. The builders teamed with the controllers to make sure their technology functioned and worked as they wished for it to. Controller caste The controllers were the Jeeno who supervised the technology production and the testers of the technology and manipulaters if the builders calculated a mistake. The controllers had computers built into their brains to be able to analyze the technology more efficiantly. They worked with the builders. Intendant caste The intendant caste worked to maintain Jeeno society as it should be and managed the economy of the Jeeno. It was in charge of matters of commerce, bureaucracy, trade and the management of the sizable slave work force employed by the Jeeno and balanced an even production of the Jeeno technology formed on Jeeno controlled planets. Warrior caste The warrior caste served as the military force of the Jeeno. They fought all the combative battles, were the sabotagers, were sent on undercover missions to other planets, the assassins, and were the conquering force against the galaxy. Warriors were trained as younglings to excel in combat and were taught to use their technological weapons efficiantly. A warrior was disiplined and never questioned his superior's orders. They were taught to always be cautious and to use all means necessary to kill an opponant. Worker caste The worker caste was composed of Jeeno with low staus in society, Jeeno slaves, and newly transformed individuals. It was the lowest caste in the Jeeno society. They served as servants, slaves, and laborers. The caste included Jeeno with imperfections, conquered species, and built slave individuals. History Early History Much is unknown about their past. All that is known is that what happened to the original homeworld of the Jeeno was destroyed by the Jedi, a similar situation of what happened to the Ubese. This may be where the source of their force xenophobicity came from. The Jeeno traveled to a desolite barren world called Weekato 22. The Jeeno quickly used what materials they could gather from their original system and took them to Weekato 22 and began to build the planet to match the Jeeno. Soon, the planet became a city planet like Taris, Coruscant, and Mygeeto. The Jeeno devolped and adapted their society and culture to their new planet. First Jedi Purge Thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin, shortly after the time of Darth Malak and Darth Revan, two Sith Lords nearly exterminated the entire Jedi Order except for the Exile. Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus used beings, and droids, to kill the Jedi. During this time, the Jeeno masquerated as droids and studied the Sith and the Jedi during their time with their masters and during their missions. They killed many Jedi and and learned of their powers and weapons. Being lightsaber resistant, the Jeeno killed Jedi with extreme ease. After the Jedi Exile destroyed Malachor V, the Jeeno disappeared from the galaxy, not to return until the Clone Wars. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Jeeno would travel out in the galaxy and take sepratist droids from the Confederacy. In some cases, Jeeno would send their own droids in with the Seperatist droids making them seen invisable and killing many clone troopers. Not much else is known about their adventures during this time. Force War The Jeeno were planning on their invasion of the galaxy and the destruction of every force sensitive since the destruction of their homeworld. Their world of Weekato 22 moves around and is a sentient planet. When Weekato 22 reached Venen territory, they tried to conquer one of their planets. The Venen, being force sensitive, were detected by the Jeeno due to the fact that Jeeno can detect midichlorians. * Category:Cyborg and droid species Category:Xenophobic species Category:Sentient species (J)